Childhood love
by fairytailfever
Summary: Hey everyone ... the summary is in the story because it's too long :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:juvia metalina is a princess from the waterland and iron kingdom that kingdom is the most powerful kingdom in the world because that's a mix kingdom or should i say it's a kingdom that the king is a dragon , iron dragon ,metalicana and the queen is "god" ,water "god" and also water dragon ,water god dragon,mizu . waterland and iron kingdom is have a good relationship with fire kingdom that the king is a dragon too the fire dragon igneel and he has a son his name is natsu dragneel . and sky kingdom that the queen is a dragon the sky dragon grandeneey she has a daughter named wendy and juvia is so close with natsu and they are fell in love since they just a kid .and juvia and wendy are close too they are just like a sister , juvia and natsu and wendy are have a "exceed" the named are sakura (juvia's exceed) ,charle (wendy's exceed) and happy (natsu's exceed) .but then someday something terible happen again in waterland and iron kingdom... btw i make juvia's cheerful here and the story is different from the original story :D **__  
_**_what happen?terible?again?if you wanna know the answer then read the story until the end :D  
btw,it's my second fiction!and there is a couple suzh as Nalu and Navia and hint for Gale ,Jerza ,Rowen ,etc  
i hope you enjoy it ! check it out !_**

"Hime!" and then i'm awake "agh...what the heck, this dream again?"i said ._"nee-san,can i come in?"_ i hear my someone say in front of door

"just come in ,the door not locked"i said and then the black long hair man get in with a-cat-flying-that-talking that everyone know called "exceed" come too he is have a black skin and have a sword on his back

"are you dreaming that again?"the black long hair said

"yes,nii-chan ,juvia wonder why is that man from juvia's dream is always screaming "Hime"?"i said with a confusing look

"i dunno"the black long hair said

"btw what are you doing here ?"i asked the black long hair man

"we are come here to say that we're have a fight with fairy tail and to check if you're okay "the black exceed say

"oh...thx for the information ,pantherlilly"i said to the black cat that named "pantherliliy"

"i've already told you to just call me lily"lily said

"okay ,lily"i said with a cheering smile

"okay then juvia come on we're almost get there GeeHee"the black long hair said with smile

"just wait for juvia outside,juvia want to take shower first"juvia say

"okay ,juvia,come one gajeel"lily said to the black long hair that named "Gajeel" while get to the outside of her room

"okay..."gajeel said and follow him

~a few minutes later~

"juvia ready ,nii-chan,lily"juvia said and go to her "brother" gajeel and lily that waiting

"okay come on we're almost got there " gajeel said

"we are?"juvia said

"yes,we are"gajeel said and smiling

and then they go to outside

"ah...sunshine...juvia like it"juvia said with a huge smile

and she looked up to gajeel afterwards and said"nii-chan?"

gajeel look at her and said "what?"

and the juvia look intend to gajeel and said "nii chan your hair is too long... why don't you cut it?...it's look ridiculaos when your hair is too long ..if you cut it you'll be handsome" with smile

and then gajeel said"but..." before he could finish his sentences juvia interupting him and juvia said "please...do that for your nee-san"juvia said again and look straight to gajeel eye and her eyes is sparkle and gajeel mumbled "huh"

and then said again "okay...you defeat me...i'll do that later"gajeel said with a fake smile on her

"yay..."juvia said and then hug him tight and said "juvia sure every girl with fall in love with nii-chan...because nii-chan will look like prince"juvia said and look up to gajeel

and then let go of her and suddenly gajeel look sad and 'prince...' his thought

juvia look gajeel is sad and ask him"what's wrong?"

and gajeel said "nothing" with fake smile

but then they feel they're already stop

"yay...finally we're here"juvia said and smile

"btw nii-chan why are we fight fairy tail there must be a reason ,right?"juvia ask him

"we're here because of a mission to get our client daughter that have run away and she's in that gulid, fairy tail "lily said to me

"Oh...but that's kidnapping,right?"juvia said and look up to her brother with i-don-want-to-kidnap-somebody look

and then gajeel said "yes...you're so kind juvia but if you're not following master instruction we'll get issued"

"oh...yes okay"and then aria come to me and said "juvia, master call you "

"okay...bye nii-chan"i said whil running to the master office

"oh...bye"i said waved my hand to her

AT MASTER OFFICE

_knock...knock...knock ,_Juvia knocked on her master door and then she said "it's juvia ,master" and her master said "come in"

"why are you calling me ,Master ?"Juvia said and bow down to her master and then stand up

"I want you to do something ,it's a mission that perfect for you!"he said

"what is it ,master?" juvia said with confusing look

"i want you to kidnap lucy heartfilia"master said to me and give her photo

"alone?"i ask he with worry look because juvia don't want to kidnap somebody

"no,of couserse gonna kidnap lucy with sol"master said

"but..."before i could finish my sentences ,master interupting me

"no buts,or you'll be issued"master said to me with serious and evil look

uhm...o-okay then,ma-master"i said and my body is shake now

"good,i know you'll do tha"master said still with evil smile

"and then i go to sol room ,when i get there i knocked on his door

"sol-san ,are you there"juvia yelling and then suddenly she feel someone wrist is on her shoulder and the is scream "ahg..." , "calm down juvia ,it's me sol"

it takes me awhile to calm down ,when i already calm down "oh...sol-san ,please don't scare juvia like that again "i said with smile

"okay..."sol said and he said again "btw,let's go kidnap lucy" juvia shocked

"how did you know we are about to go kidnap lucy,sol-san?"juvia said confusing

"master already told me"sol said and then they walked up to fairy tail ,in middle trip juvia see girl that perfectly look like the girl in the image ,lucy heartfilia

"sol-san there's that girl!"juvia said while pointing to the blondie girl that recently get out from the apartement

"let's follow her ,juvia!"sol said and go follow her and i just nodded

'i can't kidnap her but if i'm not kidnap her i'll get issued' juvia though with sad look

and afterward she's go following lucy

and then when they got into empty place

"water lock "juvia cast a spell on her and then sol grab her and get her to master

At master office

_knock ... knock ... knock _juvia knocked on his door

"come in"he said

"master we've hidnap her "juvia said with a fake smile but inner she's so sad and then soll get in and show her to their master

"good job ,i know you two can do this ,juvia and sol!"master said

"ye-yes master"juvia said

and then i hear someone coming and then kick the door and then i see boze and sue carry a tiny girl with blue hair and wear an orange dress

"who is that?"i asked boze and sue

"this is a member of fairy tail"boze and sue said in unison

"why do you kidnap her?"i asked boze and sue again

"i want to have some fun with fairy tail" master said and then suddenly i stop talking

'have fun?then we are gonna have fight?juvia don't want to fight again' i though

"master...can i go now?"

"yes,you can go"he say

"thank you,master"juvia say

and then i go to the roof (i make juvia favorite place is roof :D)

when i have go there,i see fairy tail guild and they member faces is look so angry and sad from the roof (she's now on roof)

"hello...fairy tail...long time no see !"master announce with microphone and then show levy and lucy from the entrance

"hey give levy and lucy back !" i hear fairy tail members yell

"ha...ha...ha...ha...ha...get them if you can"master announce

In other side

"Why you!"the pinky guy say and running to phantom lord building

"Natsu...stop "the scarlet woman with armour said but he's already gone

and then she see a black shadows is attack them and see mirajane is at they building "hand" and about to crash her

"they're go too far" erza say with angry tone and running to phantom lord guild and she see that gray and elfman are running there too

~a few minutes later~

Juvia P.O.V

when i was on top of roof ... i was so sad because i was the one that kidnap lucy heartfilia

"hey you..."i hear someone calling me and turn around and see fairy tail mage with dark blue hair and half-naked is in front of me now

'another fight?' i thought

"i don't care if you're a woman or a child ,i wont forgive anyone that hurts my friends"he say

"please just go ... i don't want to hurt people again" i say

"no...i'll finish you off because you hurt my frieds" he said

'he's right ...i hurt his friends and now i'll let him hurt me'i thought

"Ice Make :Lance"he said and then a huge lance is build and it's attack on juvia

"agh..."i said

"Ice Make :Battle Axe"he said again and a huge axe is build and it attack me again

"ugh..."i scream in fear

"why are you not attack me?"he say

"you've right to attack me because i was the one that kidnap your friends "i say

and then suddenly i can feel someone important to me is in dangerous and then i stand up and running to somewhere ,following my instinct

"hey we're not done yet"he say but i ignore him

a few minutes later

i've reach that place and then i see gajeel is uncoscious and liliy is beside him and get injured so bad and burn and i see a pinky hair guy with flame around his body is glaring at him and at me now ... i can feel my temper ... i can't stop it

"oh no Juvia... is angry"lily say with fear and look at me that my body is now surrounding with an anger aura and then he carry gajeel up and go to some where that more save

"what have you done to my precious brother?"i say with anger tone and now i've lost control

and then the pinky hair guy just staring at me with confusing look

Natsu P.O.V

'she's look familiar?i know her!but who?'i thought

"Roar of the water "god" "she scream and then i see a huge amount of black water is get out from her mouth ...

i shocked 'Water God Magic?'i though and then something is push me just in time

"thank goodness i save just in time "a black cat say

"you?you're our enemies ,right?"i say

"yes i am " he say ,simple

"why are you save me?"i asked

"because if i'm not save you ,you'll die and then she's gonna blame herself in a long time and cry all day long "he say

"she's gonna blame herself?"i asked

"yes,she's"he say

"but why? she is my enemy and i was the one that hurt her brother!"he asked

"that's because she's so kind and dangerous when she is anger and she can't control herself when she's anger"he say

and then they saw the attack is already stop and the building is colapse

"Bye..."he say to me while go to her

"thank you for saving me "natsu say and then go to outside because he's already win and defeat

"natsu... you're alive!"a blue cat fly to me and then hug me

"yes i'm alive ,happy!"i said

"but how?we saw a huge amount of black water that so powerful come up from where you are!"happy asked

"that's because a black cat save me...!"i said

"black cat?"happy say

"yess...black cat .. he's our enemy"i say

"ENEMY?"Happy freak out

_**TO BE CONTINUE :D**_

_**Weird ... right? i'm bad at english ...and sorry for the the wrong grammar or spell **_

_**btw i've already update it lately but then i saw that the story and summary is confusing so i delete the old one and make the new one that everyone can understand but i know it's still have some mistake ,though and reviews please** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**HY EVERYONE I CAME BACK TO WRITE A FREAK STORY :D**_

_**ANYWAY ... THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS :D  
**_

_Previously in "Childhood Love"  
_

_"natsu... you're alive!"a blue cat fly to me and then hug me_

_"yes i'm alive ,happy!"i said_

_"but how?we saw a huge amount of black water that so powerful come up from where you are!"happy asked_

_"that's because a black cat save me...!"i said_

_"black cat?"happy say_

_"yess...black cat .. he's our enemy"i say_

_"ENEMY?"Happy freak out_

_Back to original story  
_

"yes ... "he said

"why is he save you ...?"happy said still confuse

"he said that he don't want the girl that attack me sad "natsu say to happy

"why is she gonna sad if she kill you ?"happy say

"happy can you stop asking me about that ... i'm confuse too,you know!"natsu say to happy

"A-AYE SIR"Happy say to him

"Btw ... is luce and levy save?"Natsu say (went he fight gajeel ... erza is go to save lucy)

"Yes...they are in infirmary now ... wendy and porlyusica heal her"happy say

"oh...i'll go check out on them ...bye,happy"natsu say and running to the infirmary that in guild

"Wait for me ,Natsu "and then happy follow him

At the infirmary

natsu running with happy and go to the room that lucy and levy being treated when they have arrive at that place .they saw two of their comrades is lay down uncosciously on top of the bed and they saw that there is a girl with blue long hair is place her arms on top of lucy and it was glowing (A/N :You know what i mean ,right) and then natsu and happy go to the blue long hair girl

"they are okay, right ,wendy?"natsu asked the blue long hair girl that named wendy

"yes ..they are just have some little wounds "wendy say and smile but still focused her mind ot heal lucy and then when she done she see natsu worry look and say "they're will be okay ,natsu-san!"

"i hope so"natsu say and smiling and then looked down to lucy

"He llliiikeeesss herr"happy say while he place his hands on his mouth and then he see natsu is blushing 'i'm glad that he's already move on' he thought and then he remember about her again and that makes him sad but he didn't want to show him

"no,i am not ,we're just friends"natsu say still blushing and look away

and then when they saw the door open they see an old woman with pink hair come she is porlyusica ,the humans hater -_-

"you two should go ,they're need rest"porlyusica say

"aye ,ma'am"happy say

"come on natsu"happy say again

"okay..."

and then they go outside ... and they see everyone is partying because of their victory and then natsu just go to outside with happy following him ,he's exhausted

"natsu,where are you going?"happy say as he follow him

"home...i'm exhausted and tired ,i'm gonna take a rest ,though"natsu say

"i'm going with you ,too"happy say

~~~~~a few minutes later~~~~~

AT NATSU'S AND HAPPY'S HOME

when they arrive natsu walked lazily to his couch and then sleep there before he sleep he remember about the blue long hair woman 'who is she i'm kinda know her but who?maybe happy now ' he thought

and then he turned around trying to find happy but he couldn't find him

"Happy..."he shout out and then he hear someone's crying and then he follow the voice, he got stop in front of happy's bedroom door and then he open the door quietly and he saw happy's crying while hold a picture 'why is he crying?'he thought and then he go to happy

"happy,why are you crying ?"natsu asked him

"agh...Natsu,wh-when did you come?" happy say and he stop crying and hid the picture behind him and natsu see that he hide something from him

"what is that behind your back?"natsu asked him

"what?there's nothing behind me!"happy say 'if he see it ,he gonna remember about her again ,and he'll sad again ,i'm must hide it from him ' he thought

"don't lie to me ,happy.i saw you hold something while you crying"natsu say and go to happy's back and grab the picture and then he saw a little girl with blue hair and a little boy with pink hair and blue male cat and also a yellowish white female cat , the little girl is holding hand with the pinky boy and they both are blushing

"who are they?"natsu say confusing and look intend at the picture

"..."

"Happy ,this boy is look like me but younger and this cat look like you but younger ,too..."natsu say with confuse while pointing at the pinky boy and blue cat that flinying in the picture on his hand

"but who is this girl and cat that with us?"natsu say with confusing look while pointing at the blue long hair girl and the yellowish white cat in the shocked 'he don't remember them?'

"you don't know them?"happy asked he nodded

"why do you ask?You know them?Who are they?..."natsu asked him

"..."happy just stay quiet 'just stay quiet'he say to himself but he not speak it

~~~~A few minutes later~~~~

natsu still wait for happy's answer but he can't stand anymore he's too exhausted, "never mind ,i'll go to my room i'm exhausted ...bye happy"natsu say

"bye natsu"happy say 'i'm glad he's go now' he thought

'is he totally forget them?'he thought 'maybe,he's too exhausted and forget anything' he thought again

"i think i'm gonna sleep too"happy mumbled

~~~~~The next morning~~~~~

Natsu P.O.V

i feel someone is shake and call out my name when i wake up i see happy is in front of me

"natsu ,wake up ,wake up ,wake up"happy say

_TO BE CONTINUE_

**_this story is weird right...? :D hahahaha i know ...sorry if there's so many grammar mistake and spell_**

**__****_btw reviews please at lest 3 if not i'm not gonna continue this story :P _**

**__****_and i'm sorry for making it short story with just 1000 word in next chapter i'll make it more than this ,2000  
_**

**__****_BYE-BYE  
_**


End file.
